


I Was in the Middle Before I Knew that I had Begun

by spitfiresinspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, M/M, and im kinda making this up as i go, theres some strong language fyi, this is basically a modern pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfiresinspace/pseuds/spitfiresinspace
Summary: It’s a universally accepted fact that anyone trying to be popular in high school should be in a relationship. A statement that is far easier claimed than actually carried out, not that Michael Mell even cared. He was quite happy to step back and watch the chaos of teen ambition combined with messy hormones unfold...





	I Was in the Middle Before I Knew that I had Begun

It’s a universally accepted fact that anyone trying to be popular in high school should be in a relationship. A statement that is far easier claimed than actually carried out, not that Michael Mell even cared. He was quite happy to step back and watch the chaos of teen ambition combined with messy hormones unfold. As he was doing right at this moment, sipping his slushie in his usual spot in the cafeteria as Brooke picked at her fingernails and Rich regaled them both with the tale of some cute guy on the football team he was talking to in math class. Or was it a girl from the debate team? In all honesty, Michael wasn’t really paying attention. He and Brooke glanced at each other for a brief moment. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she tried to hide her grin. This was their routine. The three of them had grown up on the same street, and for as long as any of them could recall had spent all their time together. So there reached a point where the conversation becomes repetitive, not that it bothered them. It was what they knew, it was comforting in a world of teenage social interactions that can throw anything at you. For example, Jenna Rolan sliding up to sit next to them, an expression on her face they all knew well. She had news to tell.

“Hey guys! Have you heard the news?”

Rich turned attentively, and Michael glanced in her direction. “I’m sure you’re about to enlighten us Jenna” sighed Brooke, as she turned her attention from peeling off the flakes of yellow nail polish.

“Not one, not two but _three_ new students have started this year, all in our year!” Rich’s face lit up, and Michael did all he could to not roll his eyes. So everyone was going to lose their shit over these complete strangers for the next month or so, until they realised they were just the same as any teen who’d been at the school since the beginning- confused, stressed and doing their best- and the hype would die down. Rich was going to be insufferable, three whole people he hasn’t had the chance to flirt with. Or, more accurately, the chance to talk about flirting with to no end, and then maybe hold the maximum of one very simple conversation with.

“What do you know about them Jen?”

Jenna smiled. She was in her element.

“Well, their names to start with. Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger and Jeremy Heere. From what I’ve heard, they’re all pretty close friends, transferred from the same place, somewhere the next state over, though for what reason remains a mystery.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Brooke laughed. Rich remained deadly serious.

“When do they start??”

“They already have, I met Chloe this morning in History. She’s nice though I only spoke to her a little so I can’t give you a full report right now.”

“You have to introduce us! Throw a party or something and invite her, tell her to bring her friends! I have to meet these people Jenna.” Rich whined.

“Patience young grasshopper, plans are already in motion.” She winked, and got up to leave, moving to the next closest group of friends. Michael could faintly hear her starting the same spiel she had used with them. He smiled to himself, god that girl should be paid for the work she puts into circulating information at this school. The paper has tried to get her on board for years, but she claims to ‘work best alone’.

He glanced back to his friends, Brooke now looking at Rich with some concern. “Do you really _have_ to meet these people Rich? They’re just people at the end of the day.” Rich laughed.

“I’m a lonely bi-guy looking for the one Brooke, every little helps.” He nudged her with his elbow in an affectionate way, and this time Michael really did roll his eyes.

“You’re both such fucking nerds” he said, as he gathered his things and stood, leaving for class. He vaguely heard Rich yell some obscenity at him. He smiled to himself, happy with the balance of his life at this moment. Happy that each day was just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ooc?? Probably. I just love Pride and Prejudice tropes so heckin much sorry guys, let me know what you think! The next chapter will be longer, sorry i'm sick atm and still formulating what direction to go in, but I'll get there! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
